


blues

by makkios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: drops of blue longing made his chest ache, one day, he would confess.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 14





	blues

**Author's Note:**

> repost go brrrr  
> originally posted to @kushroo on tumblr

Akaashi’s blue eyes stared deeply into the side of your face, if you had been conscious you would’ve definitely felt his stare. The soft flickering light of the television reflected on your features.

Drops of longing made his chest ache and a soft sigh left his tender lips. Maybe one day, he would confess.His eyes flickered over to look at the time on his phone, the white numbers staring back at him.

1:15 a.m.

He shook away the drops of heartache that tainted his thoughts and turned off the television. He carefully maneuvered his body so he wouldn’t wake you, and placed an arm under your legs, the other supporting you back, head lulled into his chest.

Silently he made his way over to your room, his knee dipping into the mattress as he placed your body on the bed, careful to not wake you.

The urge won him over and he placed a soft kiss to your cheek. He couldn’t help it, you just look so angelic and soft sleeping, you were cute any time but with no worries etched on your face, that’s when you looked best.

As he stood straight and turned to leave he felt your soft fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him towards you again,

“Stay Keiji, stay with me please” your soft pleas had him weak at the knees and with an almost completely silent sigh he moved to lay on the bed with you, your body moving over to make space for the black-haired boy.

Your arm wrapped around his torso and your head rested on his shoulder. Your soft puffs of air were slow and steady, you seemed to be asleep again.

“I think, I’m in love with you” you almost didn’t hear it, the fleeting confession barely registering in your brain. As what he said finally registered you lifted your head to look at him, your now wide awake eyes mirrored his as it dawned on him that you heard him.

A wide smile took over your features and soon enough one grew on his too. You placed a soft kiss on the top of his nose his face scrunching up slightly.

“I am very much in love with you too Akaashi” a soft hum left him and he pulled you closer to him, arms wrapping around you.

The blue drops of dread and longing that had been growing in his heart were watered away with the confession, red petals of happiness growing in its place.


End file.
